Many technical fields have been assisted with use of a variety of display apparatuses thanks to development of electronic technologies. Specifically, discussion regarding next-generation display apparatuses such as transparent display apparatuses has recently been accelerated.
Transparent display apparatuses have transparent properties so that backgrounds of the apparatuses are observable. While the related display panel is produced by using non-transparent conductive compounds such as Silicon (Si) and Gallium Arsenide (GaAs), efforts are continuously made to develop new types of electrical components as various applied fields are developed, thus demanding more than the related display panel can support. One of such efforts thus achieved the transparent display apparatus.
The transparent display apparatus is implemented to include transparent oxide conductive layers and have transparent properties. When the transparent display apparatus is used, a user can see information on the transparent display apparatus screen, while viewing the rear the background behind the apparatus. Thus, it can solve limitations of dimension and time that the related display apparatuses suffer.
The transparent display apparatus may be used conveniently for various usages in various environments. For example, when a shop window is implemented using the transparent display apparatus, advertising texts may pop up as users pass by, thus gaining user's interest. Further, when a veranda window is implemented using the transparent display apparatus at home, a user may view various multimedia contents through the larger size of the veranda window, so that user satisfactions can be enhanced.
The transparent display apparatus is advantageous because of the transparent properties compared to the related display apparatuses. However, transparent displays also have problems due to the transparent properties. For example, the transparent display apparatus may have a problem that information on the screen cannot be clearly distinguished due to the transparent properties.
Therefore, new technology is requested to use the transparent display apparatus more efficiently and variously.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.